Everything I Hate About You
by Bre'Lakor
Summary: Against his better judgement, Fenris finds himself returning to Hawke again and again. Apparently it is possible to love that which you despise above all else. Fenris rivalmance attempt, warning: very impulsive!
1. Desperation

_I do not own Dragon Age or any of its related things. Also, I need to stop writing impulsive things like this... sigh... I think there is something wrong with me._

_In addition to this I have been awake since 3am (it is now 10pm) so I am feeling rather, well, zombie-like right now... This is basically just a quickish impulsive story that I wanted to write so apologies if its not that great... Also, I really wanted the option to be neutral in the whole templar/mage debate, but I suppose that wouldn't have been that practical when all hell broke loose (Thank you very much ANDERS.) Hehehe_

_Anywho, thanks for reading! Also... first attempt at writing more mature type stuff, dunno if I like it or not (I will add this to my list of things I must debate with myself)_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything I Hate About You<strong>

**Desperation**

Fenris wasn't even sure why he was standing in her home; let alone why he was waiting anxiously for Hawke to return to her estate. He didn't know what to do with himself when he was around her. She enchanted and confused him; she awoke a desire for intimacy in him that he had never felt for another person before, or at least he couldn't remember having felt. But at the same time... every action she did infuriated him. At least with Anders he had the determination and drive to argue with him at every second, but Hawke... Hawke never argued, she merely dismissed him calmly and harped on about the balance and how it had to be upheld.

"_Venhedis! Magister's take the balance!" _He had yelled at her once after being pushed beyond his limits of control.

"_Nothing is gained from zeal and hatred," _she had replied calmly. _"The world must be in balance and it is your anger that blinds you from seeing this."_

He had lost his temper with her then and had lashed out with his lyrium enhanced powers. He had struck her, crashing her into the wall of the Hanged Man and holding his glowing fist clenched around her neck. And she had simply hung there beneath him, staring back at him levelly as he seethed above her. That was when he first thought of her in _that_ way. The feeling of her lithe body in his hold, her soft lips parted every so slightly inches from his.

It had taken all of his self control not to force himself upon her then. She had been so close... he had been able to feel the heat from her body seeping into his, and hadn't been sure if he could have restrained himself. Instead, he had left abruptly, storming off to his mansion and refusing to join Hawke or the rest of his companions for several days. When he did return, she merely stared at him with that infuriatingly condescending look and he had almost broken out into a rage again at the sight.

He hated her more than anything else. Sure he argued constantly and fought with Anders, but he could begrudgingly respect the mage, even if their opinions were polar opposites. But Hawke... she refused to return his anger, no matter how far he tried to push her. And now... now he was standing in her _home_, not even sure why he was there. He didn't even know what he was going to say, and the only thing he truthfully knew was that he wanted her so badly, even if the thought of it inspired a new level of fear and apprehension in him.

The door in front of him creaked open and he froze as he found himself staring at her. She blinked up at him in surprise, obviously just having returned home after he had stormed off after their one-sided argument about Hadriana.

"Fenris?" She queried in that frustratingly neutral tone of hers. "What do you want?"

Maker, she had no idea what he really wanted from her. And deep down, not even he knew either. He verged on having a serious phobia of intimacy; he could barely stand fleeting touches as it was let alone totally succumbing to another's mercy. But he wanted her so badly… even if he was torn between fear and desire when he thought of her.

"I have been thinking of you," he growled out before thinking, half surprised at the menace in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed at him then but he ignored her reaction, taking a step away from her complex and pacing back and forth out of lack of a better option. He raised his hands to his head, sighing deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Eventually he stopped pacing momentarily to glance back at her, finding her observing him silently. His lips twitched upwards into a snarl at her perfectly calm expression and he stepped towards her, his face inches from hers. She didn't even flinch under his obvious intimidation, instead staring back at him defiantly.

"In fact," he muttered angrily. "I have been able to think of little else."

He didn't even realise any more where his words were coming from, and despite his immense desire to stop himself he couldn't. He looked back at her in a vague hope she would give him some kind of answer, but eventually snarled angrily once more as he noticed her expression had changed little. She was so utterly _infuriating_ the way she could peacefully stand there despite his rage.

"Command me to go and I shall," he said before being able to stop himself.

Her expression wavered momentarily then as he stared at her intently, his face inches from hers as his previously suppressed desire welled up relentlessly inside him.

She was so close... even if she rejected him, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from taking her. And perhaps that slight twitch of her lips, the vague waver in her expression was just his imagination showing him what he wanted to see from her. After several moments he growled audibly at her and took a step back, glaring furiously.

"Forget I-"

"Shut up," she whispered and before he could even stop to consider what she had said he felt her hands on his face, pulling him forward before her lips crashed against his. She pushed him backwards and he was too stunned to resist it, feeling his back hit the wall nearby as she pressed up against him, her mouth still hungrily seeking his.

He froze at her passion then, but it hardly seemed to deter her as he felt her her tongue slip out, running along his lips and forcing him to involuntarily open hungrily into the kiss. He didn't even know what was happening any more and his head was spinning in circles as her tongue entwined with his, filling his thoughts with an immense desire and lust. Then he felt her hand touch his cheek and he immediately pulled back out of instinct, noticing her stare back at him with that familiar indecipherable look.

"Sorry," she muttered eventually, her brow creasing in what he guessed was annoyance or anger.

"No," he said quickly before pausing, frowning as he dipped his head in closer, her face hovering inches from his. "I want you."

He pressed his lips to hers then without thinking and hesitated immediately, despite having initiated it himself. He felt her pause as he adjusted, slowing reassuring himself this was right despite the protests from his mind at the sudden intimacy.

After several seconds he realised she wasn't returning the gesture and pulled back, staring at her in irritation as he felt his lips curl into a snarl. As always, his anger did little to provoke her, but in contrast to how she normally reacted... he noticed she was frowning at him in concern. The sight of it brought about a new seething fury inside him. How _dare_ she care about his feelings after everything he had done to her? After all the times he had yelled at her... after... his thoughts cut off immediately then and he felt his anger disappear seconds later.

"Fenris…" She whispered softly, her breath caressing his skin as he stared back at her blankly.

He was such an idiot. He had treated her like a second class citizen over the past three years for no reason other than because she refused to take sides in his arguments. And now he was trying to force himself upon her, without any prior explanation or even asking for her permission. He had to tell her somehow that he didn't hate her, she had to know how he really felt, how he... Fenris let out an deep sigh, frowning as he tried in vain to form a sentence to describe his thoughts.

Eventually he gave up trying and reached down for her hand instead, taking it in his own and bringing it up to touch her fingers to his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feel, breathing heavily but slowly adjusting and overcoming his hesitation to another's touch. After several seconds he dropped his hand from hers, feeling her fingers linger on his skin.

"Touch me," he whispered hoarsely to her, as he pressed his cheek further against her palm, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please, I... trust... you." He stumbled over the sentence, as if trying to convince himself that he did actually feel that way.

After several minutes he felt her other hand move to cup his cheek, soon followed by her lips pressing to his once more. Again he felt his body seizing up defensively, but he made himself ignore it. Her hands trailed lower, slipping in underneath his tunic and he gasped, snapping his eyes open as he felt them trail along his chest.

She paused then, staring up at him in hesitation before he reached down and pulled the cloth off over his head, holding her gaze and willing her to continue. After several seconds she obliged, and he felt her lips press against his neck, trailing a kiss down his tattoos as he clenched his fists at his side instinctively.

Eventually he gathered enough courage to allow himself to cautiously glide his fingers over her back, before gaining confidence and holding her firmly against him. She pulled back at his touch, reaching for her casual robes and undoing them, holding his attention as they pooled on the ground. He stared at her in silence then, greedily taking in the sight of her bare body, apart for her undergarments. He reached a hand out, placing it against her stomach in almost awe as she reached for her breast binding and undid it. The material fell away and he moved his hand up further to touch her breast as she leant forward and kissed him once more.

This time he responded immediately, inclining his head to deepen the kiss and feeling her hands move to his hips. He took a step forward then away from the wall, feeling her oblige as her mouth left his and trailed down his stomach. Her fingers were making quick work of undoing his breeches and as she brushed against his arousal he heard himself groan involuntarily, before pushing her backwards and into her quarters. He didn't even care that half their clothes were left in the corridor, and judging by her slamming the door behind him carelessly, neither did she. He grabbed hastily for her now that they were in well and truly private, taking her face in his hands and pulling it into his view as his eyes met hers.

For once he could tell what her expression was telling him, and as he read the mixture of care and desire on her features he noticed her lips part slightly as if she wanted to speak. He didn't give her the opportunity however, instead crashing his lips to hers again and hearing her gasp softly at the action. Her hands trailed lower to brush against his arousal once more, and he let out a muffled moan at the feel, his kisses become lazy and distant as his mind clouded over with the new desire from her touch.

Seconds later he felt her withdraw completely from him and he frowned momentarily, before seeing her kneel before him and pull at the cloth of his trousers. She removed them and his undergarments in what felt like multiple agonising minutes later, and he noticed her pull back, trailing a finger over the tattoos lining his legs. Her touch moved higher, following the contours of lyrium before she reached his length and pressed her lips to it. He took a sharp intake of breath at the feel, the magic in his veins creating shocks of electricity up his body. He slowly adjusted to it however, and as she continued her caresses he felt the sensation change to reflect pleasure.

His hands moved instantly to her head then, entwining his fingers in her hair and being unable to suppress himself from bucking his hips due to her actions. He heard himself groan, feeling magic course through him relentlessly as electricity sparked out from him and into the surrounding air. Despite having no memories of prior intimacy, he knew her actions were bringing him close to the edge, and as she pulled away and stood up he growled angrily, before cementing his lips instantly to hers.

He heard her gasp at his passion, before responding in like and he could not help grinning in satisfaction as he hungrily explored her mouth. He pushed her backwards, barely noticing her shins hitting the bed in her quarters before she fell onto the mattress, pulling him down on top of her. He moved his mouth then to run his tongue up her neck, feeling her hands tangle into his hair as she let out a strangled gasp. He bit softly at her flesh as one of her hands moved to stroke his accentuated ear, causing him to shudder at the feel.

Fenris pulled back after several seconds, staring at her intently as her hand glided fleetingly down his arm, his previous hesitation to being touched completely lost. Both her hands moved to his abdomen then, placing her palms against his skin and leaning forward to kiss his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling, noticing another jolt of electricity travel up his bloodstream. He could not help but moan in response to the stray magic, and she pulled her head back, giving him a smile as he sat back onto his knees. She rose to follow him and he grabbed at her, wrapping his arms around her back and planting a kiss on her shoulder as her hands trailed down to remove the rest of her undergarments.

He buried his head in her hair then as his hand moved to cup the back of her head, and she cautiously lowered herself onto his lap, guiding him into her. He felt himself shudder at the feeling and she stilled in his arms as he adjusted, breathing heavily. After several minutes he felt his confidence rising and he moved against her, hearing her make a soft unintelligible murmur as he thrust further into her. He noticed her move to rest her head on his shoulder, gasping softly against his skin every now and then as she moved with him, grasping at his back.

Her breathing quickly become ragged and he heard her gasps flutter between soft moans and murmurs, which he thought, and hoped even more, was his name. It took him a great deal of time to realise he was chanting her own title without thinking, and as he reached his climax his control over his thoughts rapidly span away. He felt the lyrium in his veins once again sear up his body, but he only noticed it enhance his pleasure as his tattoos lit up furiously. He heard her let loose a noise somewhere between a scream and a moan as another jolt of electricity sparked out from him and into her.

Judging by her immediately clenching around him he guessed the wild magic had not deterred her, and her action was enough to push him over the edge, groaning deeply as he did so. The lyrium adorning his skin shone even brighter and he felt several more pulses of magic escape his body in accordance to his own release.

That was when he noticed _it_. With every spark of magic that escaped him, thoughts that were not his own rushed through his mind. At first they made no sense, but eventually he recognised some of the faces flashing before him and he let out an scream of alarm as he noted who they were.

Friends, family, past lovers... even rivals and people he had served. People he had known since before his tattoos... people who he had once cared about, before his branding had wiped all of them from his memories. And just as abruptly as they had arrived, seconds later they were gone in accordance with his haze of pleasure passing. He froze, staring absent-mindedly at something over Hawke's shoulder as he tried in vain to bring back the memories... but failed to do so.

He knew what had happened, he knew his past had returned to him momentarily, but seconds after it had appeared it had fled from him once more, leaving him stunned in Hawke's embrace as he tried to comprehend what he felt. His union with her had given him the briefest of glimpses into his past... and he had lost it all again in a matter of moments.

"Fenris...?"

Her voice floated over to him gently and he immediately pushed her away, suddenly fearful of what any of their actions had meant to him, fearful of the knowledge that being with her was dragging up that which he had tried so hard to remember, but now had lost once more. Nothing made sense and he climbed off the bed, refusing to meet her gaze and ignoring the look of hurt on her features that flashed briefly before him.

Fenris strode across her room, grabbing at his clothes and putting them on before opening the door to her room and doing the same to the rest of his garments. He heard steps approach from behind him and felt Hawke's hand touch his shoulder soon later. He stilled at her touch, glancing warily at her and noticing her brow was creased in concern.

"...Fenris?"

"I can't do this," he said hastily, shrugging her hand of him and stepping out into the corridor of her home. "Forgive me, this was a mistake."

He hurried out of her home then, refusing to stop as she rushed after him, calling his name repeatedly. He left swiftly, relief washing over him as he noted she wasn't following once he had left her home.

The next day she approached him once more about the issue and he apologised again, explaining vaguely what had happened and only receiving a hurt look and quiet acceptance from her. He knew she was tearing herself up on the inside but he didn't care, and despite being unable to speak to her about it, he was immensely grateful for her willingness to accept his insufficient explanation for his rejection of her.

However, despite her awkward acceptance of his excuse, in the years that followed their relationship deteriorated, even though he thought of her constantly. Being around her was uncomfortable, especially if they were alone, and he knew she was avoiding talking about what had happened just as much as he was. Eventually he noticed her previous neutral stance on life fade, and he had a growing sense of dread that the increasing pressure from the templar was not the main cause of it. Of course if anyone asked, she would claim that her love for Bethany was what eventually caused her to side with the mages when pushed, but deep down he knew he was partly to blame.

His rejection of her had pushed her over the edge, and instead of her previous willingness to compromise and seek peace, she now thirsted for revenge as some kind of bandage to heal the wound in her heart he had ripped open. Her allegiance with the magi only created more hatred in him for her, and as the confrontations between the templar and magi escalated, he realised the woman he had previously cared for was dead, and he knew he only had himself to blame for it.


	2. Betrayal

_After some consideration I decided I didn't like the previous ending, so I decided to add this which has also been written impulsively... seriously, I need to stop doing this kind of stuff._

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal<strong>

She betrayed him. He didn't even want to _try_ to comprehend what had happened, didn't even want to so much as entertain the thought of doing so. Danarius had found him, had tricked him by using his own sister against him, and Hawke... Hawke had just stood there, with her all too familiar emotionless expression as Danarius cruelly asked for his slave back.

Even after everything he had done to her, Fenris never dreamt she would actually betray him in such a way, and yet... she had done.

"_Take him," _she had murmured calmly.

Even Anders had objected to that comment, and some of their other companions, namely Aveline, looked like they could have gutted Hawke themselves then. But Fenris? He had merely stared at her, too shocked to even consider what she had said.

"_What?" _He had managed to gasp out after several minutes of silence, while Danarius harped on about making it worth her while from nearby.

"_Don't do this, Hawke!"_ He had pleaded, interrupting the Magister and not caring enough to notice his pleased grin. _"I know... I hurt you, but... I can't face this without you. Please."_

"_It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" _She had growled back at him, her eyes narrowed in disgust. _"Should have thought of that a couple of years ago."_

"_Hawke..." _He had whispered pitifully, refusing to tear his gaze away from hers as Danarius took a step closer.

"_Will you through your life away, Fenris?" _Danarius had said much too happily from nearby. _"Or will you come obediently?"_

Fenris had torn his eyes away from Hawke's then, staring pointlessly at the ground as his brow creased in pain. He didn't even want to consider fighting any more. Years ago he would have fought to his death, unconcerned that any chances of winning against Hawke and his former master were unimaginable. But now with the thought that Hawke had betrayed him... there wasn't any point in resisting. Before, she had given him purpose, and even after he had rejected her he still felt there was some reason in fighting by her side, but without her... his life was forfeit.

Slowly, he had taken a step towards Danarius, not willing to meet anyone else's gaze. _"No. I will go with you."_

Danarius had been ecstatic over his compliance, stating something about giving Hawke a token of his appreciation and promises of future rewards. Hawke had rejected his offer, instead turning on her heel and walking away.

"_Keep your cursed rewards," _Fenris remembered hearing her mutter before leaving the tavern.

After that, Danarius refused to allow him from his sight. They travelled swiftly back to the Magister's home, and Fenris' newly reinstated prison. During the entire journey he refused to speak with his sister, refused to even acknowledge her existence, and once they were back in Danarius' mansion he was taken away and locked up again, permanently isolated from her everyday.

If his previous torture at the hands of the Magister were anything to go by, then the ones that he endured this time were nothing in comparison. It made his original branding seem like a mild discomfort, and Danarius made no hesitation in further searing his body with lyrium. He would spend days, perhaps even weeks, laying in his cell and barely concious of the world around him.

Within moments of his first torture he knew his memories were fading like before. He had woken up one day, barely able to move due to the pain of a new branding on his arm, and he had been surprised to think that even Anders would not defend a mage such as Danarius if he saw what was being done to him. He was forgetting his previous life with Hawke, and it scared him to realise it. He could barely manage to picture her in his mind any more, and when he thought of the reason she had betrayed him to Danarius it took him minutes to piece together the clues that had led to his relationship with her breaking.

He was forgetting her and it was then that he realised, despite everything, he still wanted her. The thought of never remembering her face, never remembering the moments they had shared, the jokes her companions had made, all the arguments and times he had verbally abused her... it broke him more than any torture Danarius could have inflicted upon him.

Her companions he could live without, especially Anders and the psychotic dalish elf, but Hawke... The thought losing all his memories of her, both good and bad, created a new pain him greater even than her initial betrayal. He realised then that he loved her, even if the very concept of the emotion was barely managing to remain in his mind. It didn't matter to him that she likely did not return it considering what she had done, it didn't even matter that deep down he despised her just as much as he yearned to be with her once more.

The only thing he knew any more was his own determination. He was not going to let Danarius destroy his life once more, even if trying to stop him was likely to result in his own death. The next time the Magister returned he lashed out, and somehow, through some amazing feat of luck, he killed his master. He escaped his prison, finding his sister along the way and not hesitating to murder her as well. She pleaded with him to spare her, but his lust for freedom drove him onwards and he ignored her cries as he drove his hand through her chest and around her heart.

Danarius' guards stalked him constantly after he escaped, but eventually he managed to flee via boat, all but holding the captain of the ship hostage in return for a free passage to Kirkwall. When he arrived back in the city he was a mess, still wearing the clothes and injuries of his imprisonment, and unhealthily skinny from his malnourishment at Danarius' hands.

Once he was on solid ground in Kirkwall he stormed in the direction of Hawke's estate, not even caring about the curious whispers of people he had once known around him. From what small amounts of information he did take in, he heard that the templar and mage's were continuing to argue, and that their disagreement was verging dangerously close to breaking point.

He marched to her home, slamming open the door to her estate with his powers and caring little that he broke half of it in the process. The noise itself was enough to attract her attention and as he heard her approach he didn't even care that she may have easily chosen to kill him once and for all when she found him.

Fortunately she didn't, instead she froze at the sight of him, her face emotionless in what he could only imagine was shock.

"_Fenris?_"

He imagined he looked horrific given his previous treatment, but he didn't care. Instead, he walked up to her, his brow creased and barely managing to suppress a growl of anger. She hesitated as he approached, tensing visibly but he ignored it, instead grabbing her face roughly in his hands and smashing his lips against hers.

She let out a surprised gasp at the action as he pried her mouth open with his tongue, unconcerned whether she was returning the affection or not. He knew he was forcing himself upon her but he didn't care, and as he felt her hands move to his neck he pulled back briefly, gasping for breath before feeling her lips crash against his once more.

Any previous suspicions of losing his memories disappeared instantly as her tongue entwined with his, and he let out an involuntary groan as the markings on his face shone brightly in response to her passion. Eventually she pulled back slightly, her forehead pressed against his as he slowly opened his eyes to gaze into hers. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what her expression was telling him, and he didn't care enough to try to.

"I love you," he gasped out between ragged breaths. "You will be the death of me, but against all my better judgement, I don't care."

"Everything about you infuriates me," he continued, ignoring the look of confusion from her. "Everything about you makes me wish I had the strength to kill you. You are the one thing I hate more than Danarius, but even despite this, _you_ were the only thing that kept me going when my memories started to fade once more."

"I can't live without you..." His voice trailed into silence and he realised his brow was creased and that he was staring at her with a blatant fear and concern that she would reject him.

She stood there in silence for several minutes, before eventually stepping back out of his embrace and sighing audibly.

"There is no way this will work, Fenris," she murmured softly, glancing up at him with a pained expression.

"I don't care," he replied quickly, closing the distance between them and taking her hand in his own. She stilled at his touch, her expression flashing with anger.

"And what about when you shy away again, Fenris?" She spat back at him, causing him to startle mildly in surprise. "What about when you leave because you can't control your own damned emotions?"

Anger flashed across his features then and he grabbed her chin roughly in one of his hands, pulling her head forward until it rested inches from his own.

"Say you love me," he snarled out at her, his tattoos flaring up involuntarily in response to his own anger.

"_What?_"

"Say you love me," he repeated, his voice rising.

She stared back at him in silence then, her eyes narrowed defiantly. After several minutes he heard himself growl angrily and felt something inside him snap. He reached for his powers without thinking, the markings along his arm shiny brightly as he threw his hand towards her chest and sent her flying backwards. She let out a pained gasp as her back connected with the wall behind her and he closed the distance between them in a few long strides, holding his arm against her throat as she gazed up at him fearfully.

"Say it!"

Even he was surprised by the anger in his voice now, and judging by her horrified expression, so was she. After several more minutes she looked away, her brow creased in what he guessed was hurt. He observed her silently, before noticing a single tear fall down her cheek. He startled at the sight of it, releasing the pressure on her throat slightly.

"I love you," she gasped out between tears, refusing to meet his gaze.

He removed his arm from her then, gently turning her face to look at him and feeling a new stab of hurt as he noticing the tears streaming from her eyes. The sight overwhelmed him with emotions, and he pressed his lips gently to hers for lack of a better option, noticing her let out a strangled sob at the gesture.

"I love you," she chanted again against his lips, returning his gesture softly as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I..."

He let out a deep sigh then, pulling back slightly to stare at her.

"This won't work, Fenris," she whispered softly. "It can't..."

"I don't care," he replied quickly. "I will follow you to the Fade and back if only to stay by your side."

"You are a fool..."

A small smile tugged at his lips then and he noticed her return it ever so slightly. "So are you."

He pressed his lips softly to hers once more then, noticing her sigh gently into the gesture before circling her arms around his neck.

That night they didn't even make it to her quarters, and just as before, memories from his previous life seared him during his climax. He was not foolish enough to say they did not affect him, he knew they did and it would take far more than his own willpower to overcome them. Knowing who his sister was had brought back much of his past, but still so much of it remained hidden, and in the months that followed he slowly managed to piece it together with Hawke's assistance, both in bed and afterwards.

He still hated her, the knowledge that he was pitifully in love and devoted to her would never be able to change that. Every time she defended Anders or sided with a mage he would be reminded of how much he despised her, but in private... In private he refused to allow the trials of their public lives to affect their relationship. Even when she sided with the mage's over Meredith he could not betray her. Naturally, he argued relentlessly about it with her and made it perfectly clear just how furious he was. It affected their relationship briefly, he refused to talk to her for several days after escaping Kirkwall, but once again, he came back to her. He apologised, receiving an annoyed lecture from her in return before both of their control's faltered and they were reduced to fighting out their search for dominance over each other in bed.

Either way, he didn't care. He fled with her, trying not to seem too ecstatic when she said she had had enough of the ensuing war and stated that she just wanted to escape somewhere where she could live in peace. The rest of her companions disappeared eventually, and Fenris was especially glad to see Anders go, but the elf himself never left her side.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, if she or anyone asked, he would still state how much he despised her views and who she was, but even that itself was not enough to turn him away from her. They argued frequently, and more often than not, settled their disagreements in a desperate struggle for power in private that frequently ended with him promising he would never question her again, only to do so again several days later.

Despite this, he still loved her, and she had no qualms reminding him just how absolutely absurd it was that the two of them could ever feel as they did for each other. It didn't matter to him however. She loved him in return and that was all he cared, even if the act of doing so was far beyond belief or comprehension.

* * *

><p><em>Yay happy ending... kind of. I know this doesn't really happen in the game, but I don't really care :) Anywho, this is the real ending and I can definately see myself coming back in a couple of days and regretting posting this (I don't like deleting stories, regardless of how awful I may think they are in the future...)<em>

_Also, someone punch me because I have seriously been entertaining the thought of writing something along the lines of a Fenris and Anders romance... sigh_


End file.
